


Black Butler

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Series: A New Senshi [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric





	1. You're Such an Idiot!

Natalie and Edward came rolling out of the portal onto cobble stones. Rain was gently falling making everything dark and damp around them.

“Get off of me!” Natalie yelled pushing Edward off of her. “What the hell were you thinking Ed? You could have gotten us killed with a stunt like that!”

Edward sat up, propping himself against a nearby wall. “I couldn’t just let you leave OK?” he said rubbing his head. When they’d come rolling out, he’d managed to hit his head against the ground.

“But I told you what would happen if someone came with me and left their world. How could you do this Ed?” Natalie now propped herself up against the wall next to him.

“You didn’t take me, I came on my own. That had to count for something right? And look, we’re both here and as far as I can tell everything’s alright,” he said, grinning at her and chuckling.

Natalie wasn’t finding this so funny. Taking her staff she knocked him over the head. “You’re such a jerk Ed! Just because we can’t see what happened doesn’t mean that something didn’t happen!”

“Ow! Hey! What did you do that for?? That hurt!”

Natalie just sighed. “You deserved it because you’re an idiot Ed, I swear. Oh well, nothing we can do about it now I guess.” She stood up and transformed back to normal. She looked down at her t-shirt and jeans. There was no way she was going to fit in here looking like this. Then she looked at Edward, he should be alright, even with that bright red coat of his. “Come on, I have to find another outfit.”

“Why?” he asked, standing up now too, rubbing his head again. If the landing hadn’t given him a knot up there, her hit certainly would. “Where are we anyway?”

“Victorian England and right now I stick out like a sore thumb. This isn’t exactly something that people around here wear,” she said as she walked to the end of the alley they’d landed in and looked around for anyone. The last thing she wanted was to be seen right now. “Now let’s see…”

“So how are we going to get these clothes anyway? I mean we could make them with alchemy but we don’t have the stuff to…”

Natalie shook her head. “I don’t know if alchemy will even work here Ed. Remember, we’re not in your world anymore and it’s very possible that the principles that applied there don’t apply here.”

“Oh. So then what _are_ we going to do?”

Natalie waved for him to follow her. “The only choice we have, ‘borrow’ some.” Edward looked at her like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

He did as she asked and they snuck their way into the next alley before anyone saw them. In there was a clothes line and from it hung a few sets of men’s clothing. “Perfect,” she said as she walked over and took a pair of black pants and white button down shirt from the line. “Crap, they’re wet.” Natalie shook her head. “Should have expected that.”

Edward took the cloths from her and draped them over his arm. “Well, let’s see if alchemy works. If not, we’re no worse off right?” He clapped his hands together and then placed one on the wet articles. In a flash of light they had dried. “Not bad, seems we’re good here, for alchemy at least.” Handing the clothes back to her he noticed some other things on the line. “You find a place to change, I have an idea…” he said with a grin.

Natalie looked at him curiously as she took the now dry clothes from him. “What’s going through your mind Ed?”

“Don’t worry; I have an idea. Oh and before you say it, no I won’t get caught. Just go change OK?”

She just shook her head and ducked into a doorway where he wasn’t going to see her. What was he up to anyway?

While she changed, he went back over to the clothes line and took a few other things down. He then placed them on top of a box that was sitting there and transmuted them into something else.

Natalie came out of the doorway all changed a few minutes later and found a place to stash her other clothes. As she did, she saw the light from his transmutation. “Ed! Do you want us to get caught? I thought you said…” Her voice trailed off as he turned around and held up what he’d made. It was a long jacket exactly like his except in black with the symbol in white on the back.

“Edward…” she said as she went over and ran her fingers over the edge of the fabric.

“Put it on,” he said as he indicated that she turn around. She did and let him help her put it on.

She took a step back and spun around so he could see how it fit her, her long, green ponytail and the edges of the coat floating out around her as she did. His breath caught a bit in his chest as he watched her. This look really did suit her.

Once she stopped she went over and hugged him. “Thank you…” she said softly.

Edward swallowed hard then drew in a deep breath and exhaled it to keep his wits about him. Gently, he returned the hug. “You’re welcome.”

After a moment she let go of him. “Now, let’s see what we’re dealing with. I’m not entirely sure where in this world I dropped us exactly so I need to see what’s going on.”

Edward nodded and they made their way out onto the main street for a little exploring.


	2. Did We Come at a Bad Time?

They had been wandering the streets of London for about an hour now and nothing special stuck out. “Damn it. I have no idea where exactly we ended up. I had hoped to land at the Phantomhive Estate…” Natalie said as she tried to figure this out.

“Where?” Edward asked.

“The Phantomhive Estate. It’s the home of the Earl Ceil Phantomhive. This world is another like I thought yours was.”

“You mean a story?”

Natalie nodded. “Exactly, but again another proves to be real.”

“So why did we end up in that alley if you had planned to go to that estate?”

Natalie turned and narrowed her eyes at him. “If you hadn’t distracted me at the last second…”

Edward backed up and made an apologetic face, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “Oh yeah… sorry about that…”

Natalie just rolled her eyes and turned back around to keep walking. Edward stayed a step or two behind her for the time being. He knew she was annoyed with him at the very least and he knew better than to say anything right now that could make it worse.

Suddenly a young girl ran by them both. It seemed too late for a kid to be out playing in the street and in the rain on top of that.

“Hey get back here!” a man yelled as he too ran past them. “Stop you little brat!”

Natalie and Edward both turned in time to see the girl run into an alley and the man follow after her. They didn’t even need to say a word to each other, they were both off and running after them.

“Help!!!!” screamed the girl just Natalie and Edward both turned the corner, entering the alley. The man was standing over the girl, she had nowhere to go.

“Let her go!” Edward yelled as the man took a large butcher knife from inside his jacket.

Hearing his voice, the man turned to look at Natalie and Edward. “Move along, this has nothing to do with you,” the man hissed at them.

“Like hell dirt bag, now let the girl go,” Edward said through gritted teeth, taking his stance to fight. It was actually times like this he missed having the automail arm and the blade he could create with it. It didn’t matter though; he knew he’d be perfectly fine without it. Natalie took her stance beside him.

The man laughed. “You think you and that girl can touch me? I don’t usually like carving up anyone but little girls, but for you I’ll make an exception!” He then came running at Edward, knife raised. Edward put his hands together then put them on the ground. Up from the stone alleyway rose spiked stone pillars each aimed at the man. He managed to stop short just before impaling himself on them. “What the hell? How did you…”

Edward just grinned. “Natalie, I’ll keep this guy busy, you go get the girl OK?”

Natalie nodded. “You got it Ed, just be careful alright?”

“You too,” he said, not taking his eyes off of the would-be murderer.

Running past the spikes, Natalie made her way towards the girl. The man saw her as she did. “Oh no you don’t little lady,” he said as he took his attention from Edward and moved to intercept her. He managed to grab a hold of her arm as she ran by.

“Get your damn hands off me!” she yelled as she came around and kicking him square in the crotch. It made him double over and when he did he let Natalie go. She went over to the girl. “It’s alright now; we’re not going to let him hurt you OK?” The girl clung to her, crying hysterically. Natalie did her best to calm her down.

Seeing what Natalie had done to the man, Edward couldn’t help but to shiver. “Gotta make sure to not _really_ get on her bad side,” he said to himself as he walked over to the man. “Now,” he said crouching down to take the knife from the man’s hand. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s dangerous to run with sharp objects?” Edward asked as he threw the knife back down the alley. “Not so tough now are you?”

“Well, what do we have here?” came a rather silky yet sinister voice from the opening of the alley. “It would seem we’re too late Master.”

“Indeed, it would seem someone else has caught our quarry. Are you losing your touch Sebastian?”

“My apologies Young Lord. Do you wish I should retrieve him?”

“Yes, but do it quickly.”

“As you wish,” Sebastian said as he moved to the side of the man. His movement was so quick that Edward didn’t even see him move.

“Hey! Who are you?” Edward asked as he stood up, looking mad. That didn’t last long though as Edward found he had to look up at Sebastian. Sebastian just looked at him as he lifted the man from the ground.

“I am but a humble butler,” Sebastian said with his casual yet oddly chilling smile. “My master and I thank you for your assistance young man, but we’ll be handling this from here.”

Edward just looked at him. There was something about this guy that made Edward freeze. Natalie recognized him at once though. Lifting the girl and holding her, she walked over to Sebastian and Edward. Sebastian recognized her at once or more accurately recognized what she was. “What has brought you here young lady? I would expect that since no one has passed on there would be no need for the ferryman.”

Natalie sighed. “I should have known you’d see that Sebastian, given that…”

Sebastian put his finger up and waved it. “Now, now, enough of that. I suggest that you take your friend and leave this place if you have no business here.”

Natalie shook her head, as she made to say something but she wouldn’t get the chance. The police and detectives from Scotland Yard arrived. Someone must have heard the commotion and called for them. The parents of the little girl were also there so Natalie let the little girl down and she ran off into her waiting father’s arms. “Daddy!” the little girl yelled, still in tears, as he lifted her up hugging her tightly.

Natalie sighed heavily, her face turning a bit sad. Edward noticed and went over to her. A single tear had escaped her eyes and run down her cheek. “You alright?” he asked her.

“Yeah, fine,” she said wiping the tear away. “Come on, let’s go,” she said softly. At this point she didn’t want to talk to the police and they would more likely be able to slip away while everyone else was busy. Besides, police asked questions, lots of questions. There would be no way she and Edward would be able to answer them all without the police getting suspicious of them too.


	3. You're Not Welcome Here

They walked the streets in silence as the sun started to rise over the horizon. They had been up all night but neither of them had seemed to notice. Finally the silence was broken by the sound of Edward’s stomach growling.

“Maybe we should find somewhere to get breakfast,” he said laughing trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Natalie didn’t seem to notice though; it was like she was off in her own little world.

“Natalie?” He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. When he did she snapped out of it.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, breakfast,” she replied. They would have to handle this the same way they had her change of clothes unless they could find a way to get some money. She noticed a small bakery and a woman trying to load a cart. “I think I have an idea, wait here…” she said to Edward as she ran off to talk to the woman.

A few minutes later she returned. “I made a deal with her. If we help her with her delivery, she’ll give us a few loaves of bread as payment. It’s not much but it’ll do for now.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They both went over and helped the lady finish loading her cart. Once that was complete they went with her to make the delivery and then came back. As the baker had promised, she gave Natalie and Edward two loaves a bread a piece. She also gave them each a scone for no other reason than they had been much needed help.

Out in front of the bakery was a small square with a fountain in the middle. Taking their payment they decided to sit on a bench in front of the fountain. Again in silence, they set to eating. Finally Edward just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Is there something wrong Natalie? You’ve been really quiet since we helped that little girl.”

Natalie stopped eating and just started picking at the crust of the bread. “Sorry Ed, it’s just seeing that girl with her dad, well, it made me sad.”

“Why?”

“My dad took off on my mom and me when I was little. He was never there to worry about me like that. If it hadn’t been for my best friend Amy’s parents I wouldn’t have been able to do a lot of things. My mom had to spend a lot of time working to make sure we always had a place to live and food on the table. I suppose it’s a lot like how you and Al were with Winry’s family.”

Edward put his things down and hugged her; she just looked like she needed it. He had a pretty good idea of how she felt, his father had just up and left too when him and Alphonse were small. It had only been a few years ago when he’d seen him again and then he’d gone and died shortly after.

Natalie didn’t say anything to the hug; she already knew where it was coming from. She knew all about Hohenheim and the type of relationship they’d had once he’d come back into their lives short as it had been.

“Aw, now isn’t this simply touching.”

They quickly let each other go and turned to see who was addressing them. It was Sebastian.

“I thought I’d asked you to leave this place Ferryman, though you never did answer me as to why you’re here.”

“Did you follow us?” she asked him sounding agitated. She was already in a mood from thinking about her father; the last thing she wanted was to deal with Sebastian.

Sebastian just nodded. “Master asked me to keep an eye on you once I explained to him the nature of who you are.”

Natalie sighed and got up. Edward made to do the same but she shook her head. “Don’t Ed,” she said softly but sternly. The last thing she wanted was for him to get into the middle of this. She figured if she had to have this conversation with him she was at least going to have a little fun with it, take her frustrations out on him. “I just came here for my own reasons, nothing else. I promise Sebastian, I’m not here to cause you or Earl Phantomhive any trouble. I don’t see why he even cares what I do anyway.”

“The Master knows much of what goes on in London young lady. Your presence makes him nervous. As you know, there are many unsavory characters in London’s underground and with you around, he wonders what trouble might be brewing that the Queen will ask him to take care of.”

“Yeah, that’s because he’s the Queen’s watch dog, or is he her lap dog? I can never remember,” Natalie said making a wicked and mocking face.

Edward was confused by this conversation. She was talking to him like she knew him and this guy wasn’t questioning it. She was even going so far as to poke fun at this guy’s master. What was she thinking? When this was over, he made a note to himself to ask her about all of this.

Sebastian just chuckled. “You’ve done your homework young lady, very good.”

“But I wonder Sebastian, is it him that’s worried about me or is it really you? The Earl has a strong soul and you’re afraid I’m here to take it before you have a chance to eat it, am I right?”

Sebastian didn’t say anything to her but his eyes narrowed. Seems she had struck a nerve. Good, she really didn’t like the way he’d been patronizing her.

“You know what Sebastian, just go back to being the ‘hell of a butler’ that you are and leave us alone alright? I don’t have the patience right now to deal with a demon and his possessive obsession.”

That had done it; she had pushed a little far. “Fine, if you will not leave on your own then I shall have to deal with you myself,” he said, his red eyes glaring at her.

Natalie back peddled a bit. “Oh crap,” she said to herself. “Hey now, wait a second Sebastian, I didn’t say we weren’t leaving. I just…”

She wouldn’t get a chance to finish that thought. Sebastian lunged forward making to strike Natalie. She managed to get out of the way but she stumbled on a lose stone in the cobble stone around the fountain and fell. Sebastian took his throwing knives from inside his jacket. Edward saw this before Natalie did and before she could recover the knives were in the air headed straight for her. There was no way she could dodge them in time and there was no way, even with how fast he could transmute, that he’d be able to construct a barrier in time. He leapt up from his seat…

“EDWARD!!!!!”

“There, now you’ll leave,” Sebastian said as he walked away. He had done what had been asked of him anyway. The Master wanted her gone and with her friend in this state she would have no choice but to leave and seek medical attention for him, if it wasn’t already too late for that. If it was, well it served her right for not leaving when he’d originally asked her to.

Natalie hurried to her feet and rushed over to Edward. He laid there on the stones, bleeding from multiple wounds in his chest and stomach. He had taken the knives for her and with the intensity that Sebastian had thrown them, each had gone nearly straight through. He had already passed out, blood starting to pool beneath him. Tears fell in rivers from her cheeks. “Ed come on, wake up,” she said pulling him up into her lap, holding him close not caring that she was covered in his blood, sobbing. “Come on Ed, please, please wake up. You can’t die, not like this…”

There was only one hope left. Quickly transforming, she lifted Edward up off the stones and opened a portal. There was only one person she knew of now that might be able to help them and there wasn’t much time.


End file.
